Generally, once fresh meat is cut up, it is conserved for a period of time before being consumed. In some cases, in particular for beef, relatively long storage is necessary in a cold room to let the meat go stale, otherwise it is improper for consumption.
During storage in a cold room, the meat releases liquids which are lost, the nutritional value of which is not negligible. Of course there is an overall measurable loss of weight. Furthermore, the liquids which are released are prone to germs and bacteria.
For red meats, storage in a cold room can last in principle for up to ten days at temperatures of between 2 to 4.degree. C. If the meat is stored somewhat longer, it takes on a brown coloring which makes it unappetizing and difficult to sell.
In the event the meat is frozen, these inconveniences do not occur during storage, however the loss of liquids, and consequently the loss of weight which occurs during thawing still present a problem.
The present invention comprises subjecting the meat to a process which either considerably reduces or totally eliminates the release of liquids, thereby enabling cold room storage or preservation of meat over extended periods of time without the risk of weight loss and color change.
The process according to the present invention also results in considerable tenderizing of the meat. Until now, it was known to tenderize meats with an apparatus provided with needles for penetrating and vibrating pieces of meat. This process, although providing satisfactory results, has been found to present severe hygiene risks. The needles have been found to introduce germs deep into the meat or, in the event the needles are inserted into and withdrawn from a defective piece of meat, other pieces of meat subsequently treated by the same needles have been found to become contaminated. The use of such apparatus has now been disallowed. Since this prior art approach was the only known tenderizing process, an important percentage of the production, in particular of red meat, is now not available although having excellent nutritional and taste qualities.
Thus, another purpose of the invention is to tenderize the meat without the prior art negative consequences in terms of poor hygiene.